


The Blank Slate of Humanity

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 332: Space Race. <b>Spoilers</b> for ‘Day of the Moon’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Blank Slate of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 332: Space Race. **Spoilers** for ‘Day of the Moon’.

He’d always wondered why humans were so obsessed with their moon. It’s just a lifeless rock orbiting their planet, and there are so many more interesting things out in the depths of space.

He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised that it’s an alien plot, in the end. He’s never met a race more willing to cede control to others than humans. It’s enough that he wishes he could step in and...

But that would make him no better than the Silence, or the Daleks, or any of the other would-be conquerors.

He treads too close to that darkness as is.


End file.
